


Afraid of Sunlight

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not sunlight Goku's afraid of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – not mine, all rights belong to Minekura et al
> 
>  
> 
> TimeLine – at the temple before the journey
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note – This was written for that lyric meme from months ago for orvida, who wanted Sanzo/Goku. Her lyric turned out to be Afraid of Sunlight by Marillion. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta

XXX

"What's wrong with you, Monkey? Afraid of sunlight?" Sanzo looked up from his desk, glaring at the boy who had just knocked over a stack of paperwork, nearly as tall as he was. "Go outside and be your destructive self."

Goku tried to pick up the mess, pouting at the nasty-mouthed monk. Why was Sanzo always so mean to him? Goku knew the man liked him, after all. If he didn't, he'd have done what he said he was gonna that time he left Goku so alone in that shed; find him another family to live with. "But I want to stay with you."

Sanzo huffed at him. "There's nothing to do in here and having you bouncing off the walls isn't helpful, you energetic little shit. I'd tell you to run over to Gojyo's to play since you two share a mental age but that never comes to a good end." He rolled his eyes toward the badly patched ceiling.

"That was an accident!" Goku said. "I didn't know Nyoi-bo would grow."

"Outside!" Sanzo insisted, stabbing a finger at the door. "It's a sunny day."

"You're a poophead," Goku cried, stomping out.

Why couldn't Sanzo understand that all Goku wanted was to stay with him? It wasn't like he expected Sanzo to entertain him…much. Couldn't he get that Goku didn't like being alone? He had been alone so long with just slivers of light slicing into the darkness of his cave. No matter how hard he tried to get away from there, he never could until Sanzo came for him. Why was it wrong that he wanted to spend his time with Sanzo? Goku didn't care that sometimes it was boring. Well, not much. Maybe he whined too much, maybe that made Sanzo hate him sometimes. His eyes stung at the thought.

Goku would have been content to sit and sulk all day but his stomach had other ideas. The monks wouldn't miss a few persimmons. They looked so ripe and smelled so good. Goku shimmied up the tree and began to stuff himself. Shoved into a nook of the tree, he contently snacked on the persimmons until someone pelted him with one. It exploded all over his face, leaving him sputtering.

"We've talked about you stealing food, you damn monkey!" Sanzo tossed another one at him but Goku batted it back. He winced as it hit ground, spattering Sanzo's robes. He was going to get it for that.

"I was hungry," Goku replied. He had nothing to lose now.

"Bottomless pit." Sanzo winged a third overripe persimmon. Goku hopped up on his branch and grabbed some firmer greener ones. His first persimmon smacked Sanzo right on his chakra mark, oozing down his face.

A persimmony hell broke loose. A hail of fruit flew until finally Goku got knocked out of the tree when a well-placed missile whacked him in the jewels. Moaning, Goku looked over at Sanzo, watching the man's chest heave. The monk was utterly plastered with fruit pulp.

Goku burst out laughing. Sanzo started to sputter that it wasn't funny but he started snickering. Before Goku knew it, Sanzo was bent double, holding his sides, neither of them able to stop the laughing fit. He had never heard Sanzo laugh before. It sounded rusty somehow.

"Damn it, this isn't funny," Sanzo griped, his face beet red from laughing.

"Yeah it is." Goku wiped laugh-tears off his face.

Sanzo straightened up, trying to reestablish some dignity. "I came to see if you wanted to come with me to Hakkai's and dumbass' place." He ran his hand through his hair, knocking fruit pulp loose. "We'll have to bathe first."

"Yay! Maybe Hakkai will cook somethin'." Goku sprang up to his feet and Sanzo huffed at him, starting back to the temple, pointedly ignoring stares sent his way by bemused monks.

"Sanzo." Goku ran to catch up, ignoring the tingle of leftover pain between his legs. "It's not sunlight I'm afraid of. It's not having my sun that scares me." He gazed up at the tall monk meaningfully. He never saw the fan coming.

"Stupid monkey."

Goku grinned. He hadn't missed the affection in those words.


End file.
